


Call My Name In Sugar Legends

by cupcakefingers



Series: We fell in love in October [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Dirty Talk, Bullying (mentioned), Established Relationship, Lack of Communication, M/M, Negotiations, Peter is smol, Rape (mentioned), Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Weird Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakefingers/pseuds/cupcakefingers
Summary: “All set?” Peter could only nod warily. “Alright, turtledove, I have to warn you that this is a drill.” Wade took his hands and started backing up towards the bedroom with a beaming smile. “We’ll be figuring stuff out, so it will be probably highly awkward, mildly sexy and slightly uncomfortable!”***Both of them know that before every big step in a relationship, there has to be preparations made and negotiations... negotiated. Sometimes in a surprising way.





	1. Chapter 1

Playing video games and chilling together on their free days was definitely their favorite activity. Wade was allowed to wear nothing but his underwear -since too much time in clothing irritated his burn scars- while kicking alien ass in Mass Effect or discovering every location in Skyrim. It was weirdly relaxing, even though Wilson loved to crank up the difficulty, die a lot and yell at the screen. Peter, however, preferred to take things slow - no big challenges, lots of exploring, going through every dialogue option and moving on with the story.  
  
Maybe that’s why he decided to buy this certain game, some might even say a “walking simulator”. But there was basically no fighting, just some time manipulation, characters, story arcs, and teenage drama. Lots and lots of teenage drama. Wade said from the get-go that he won’t pay any attention to it, cause talking to other NPCs is boring. Yet somehow, he wound up on the couch, next to Peter, _again_ yelling at the screen, this time for drama reasons.  
  
“Go for Chloe, not Warren!”  
  
“But I like Warren, I identify with him.” Peter giggled when Wade tried to take the controller from his hands but stuck it out of reach.  
  
“Cause you’re a nerd and he’s a nerd, I get it, but come on!” They stared at each other for a second, one bustled and one amused. “Lesbians, Peter!”  
  
He let out a snort and fixed his glasses, “You know, I’m not _that_ excited about lesbians, Wade.”  
  
Wilson smiled, then took the brunet under his sides, moving his whole body between his own legs, making sort of a big chair of himself. He did that with no effort and Peter loved it. They really enjoyed their size dynamic. The rough touch of his baby boy’s sweatpants and tee, stiff from the cheap laundry detergent, wasn’t bothering him as long as there was Petey’s warm body in it.  
  
“Yeah, I bet you’d prefer some Warren on Nathan action.” Wade chuckled, when the other one scrunched his nose in a frown, getting on with the game.  
  
“Nathan’s weird. Besides, he reminds me of jocks from high school, not my best memory,” he sighed, leaning into the torso like a happy cat. Peter’s tone wasn’t distraught or sad, so that was a suggestion they can go with that subject and Wade was genuinely curious.  
  
“You were bullied?”  
  
“Heh, yeah. Nothing extreme, just some old classics like shoving in lockers or throwing my backpack to the trash bin. I even got a ‘nickname’. Puny Parker,” he said lightly, feeling the warm breath and scarred lips on the back of his head, “I had this friend, Harry, and he was like a freaking shield for bullies. He stood up for me and because his family is _disgustingly_ rich, no one wanted to mess with him.”  
  
Wade whistled, “That much? Shit, wish I had a family like that.”  
  
“I~ wouldn’t be so bold with that statement… You know Oscorp?”  
  
“No shit, he’s Osborn’s kid?” He nodded in confirmation. “He was okay?”  
  
“Yeah, Harry was great! Nothing like his father, who by the way absolutely hated me.”  
  
He cringed at the memory of Norman Osborn. There was a pretty high chance the man had DID or at least schizophrenia; the bursts of aggression, paranoia, switching between being a sweet charismatic person to a violent weirdo. Peter was 90% sure Norman actually killed someone and used his money to cover that up. So, not a good person.  
  
“No way, how could anyone hate such a sweet cupcake like you?”  
  
“He thought I was a bad influence,” Peter giggled at Wade’s snort, “the best part is - it was kinda the opposite. I didn’t like partying, never took a single sip of beer, not even talking about anything stronger, and Harry was partying _hard_ , like having sex with girls, drinking until passing out and taking drugs.”  
  
“But he didn’t pressure you to do that, right?” He felt the muscles behind him tense and his own heart warm up a bit from the protective tone.  
  
“No, he was proposing, but when I refused, he was fine with it.” The body behind him relaxed. “Unfortunately, he left on the last year. Shortly before I was outed by one of the teachers.”  
  
Now that was an awful memory. He went to the gym teacher, trying to convince him it’s not the best idea for him to participate in wrestling when the smallest guy in class was still bigger and heavier than Peter. And his skeleton wasn’t covered in steel or something. The teacher teased him for a while, finally asking whether he’s gay - in a _jokingly, but still pretty offensive_ manner. Peter snapped a positive and positively angry response.  
  
The gym teacher -apparently as homophobic as he was- forbid him from partaking in any exercises that required physical contact with other classmates, at the same time giving very inappropriate comments, suggesting that Peter would take advantage of these situations. Aunt May reported him to the principal a couple of times, but no actions were taken.  
  
“What the fuck?”  
  
“Yeah, my exact thought. Then the bullying became worse… I mean, they didn’t beat me up, so I was pretty lucky. Still, other things were not nice. And I got a new nickname, Penis Parker.”  
  
Wade hasn’t thought of it as ‘lucky’, especially when noticed that the unpleasant memories were showing on his baby boy’s face. His arms tightened around the slim waist, as his lips kissed brown hair. Peter’s lips curved upwards at the nice feeling.  
  
“But that’s how I met Gwen and Mary Jane, so that’s a good thing.”  
  
“They’re those friends of yours from uni, right?” The blonde one and the redhead, he didn’t know they knew each other since before the university.  
  
“Yeah, they’re the best,” Peter immediately brightened and cringed slightly, “Our meeting was awkward though, they found me crying on the bathroom floor.”  
  
“Why were you crying?”  
  
“They… stuffed my head into a toilet,” he mumbled, embarrassed, and felt strong arms tighten again, “Well, since then, they basically became my bodyguards, literally going through hallways holding my arm. And it was amazing because they were both _the prettiest_ girls in school and I was… me, so the jocks were just dumbfounded.”  
  
“So when that Harry guy left, you found yourself a new shield?” The brunette chuckled and paused the game, leaning into Wade.  
  
“Something like that, but man, they were so much more aggressive when it came to defending me than he ever was. MJ made a scene every time they threw a slur at me and stopped going to their parties and she was _the party girl_ of our high school. Every girl went where she went and Gwen… there was that one time when I was in trouble in the locker room after PE and I kid you not, she went into the male locker-room, hit this guy in the face, grabbed his ear and dragged his naked butt onto the hallway for everyone to see. And then started _screaming_ at him not to ever come near me again or she’ll claw his eyes out.”  
  
Wade had to agree that was pretty epic of her. “She sounds awesome! Did she get in trouble?”  
  
“She was suspended for 3 days, but the guy’s expelled, so she said it’s worth it,” Peter said in a dreamy voice, stretching his arms. He felt he should be at least a little ashamed of how much satisfaction that expulsion gave him, but he didn’t care.  
  
“May I ask you what the guy was doing that made her so pissed off and got his ass out?”  
  
The change in brunet’s posture was instant - his arms immediately fell and traveled closer to his torso. He inhaled deeply, teeth chewing at lips. Wade at this moment knew the answer and was sure he’ll return to this subject another time.  
  
“Actually, why don’t we just drop that depressing stuff and go back to the game? Lesbians, remember? By the way, I’m hungry, can we order a pizza?” Peter said all that on one exhale. And how could Wade ever refuse him?  
  
“Of course we can.” He chirped, stretching his arm to reach the phone. “Chimichanga or taco pizza?”  
  
“Hawaiian?” Peter responded in a small, but hopeful voice, while his boyfriend huffed in shock.  
  
“With pineapple?! I knew there had to be something wrong with you, baby boy, you were too perfect to be true.”  
  
He still ordered the biggest Hawaiian pizza the place had to offer. By the time it arrived, the game chapter ended, so they switched to watching a documentary on Netflix, splayed on the couch. Wade swallowed the majority of the food, while Peter ate one piece and then mostly munched on the crust the other one left, eyes glued to the screen.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” he covered his mouth after letting out a burp.  
  
“Don’t you dare being sorry for that, that was the cutest sound in the history of gases leaving bodies!” Wade started landing sloppy from sauce kisses all over his face, while Peter tried his best to avoid them. “Overall, you’re just the cutest little thing in history, like a small puppy.”  
  
He smiled brightly and barked in a high-pitched tone, like a small pinscher and giggled seeing the way Wilson’s eyes dilated. “A small kitten?”  
  
Peter gave himself a confused doe-eyed look and meowed shyly, crooking his head. In return, he got something between a grunt and a growl. “Fuck, you’re perfect.”  
  
He crashed his lips into Peter’s, bringing out of him a small moan and rewarding it with tongue slipping delicately over his lower lip, so lightly that it tickled. The brunet laughed shortly before giving back nibbles and immediately licking the spots. One of the bites was so hard, that Wade had to yank him away by his hair. They both groaned - Wilson with a surprise and Parker with victory and satisfaction.  
  
Peter pushed him back, then climbed on his lap, holding their bodies close and grinding into each other’s hips. The room was filling with soft grunts, moans, and creaks of the old couch, as Peter kept riding him, feeling the shape and size of Wade’s manhood under his behind. Lips and tongue tasted the scarred neck, while petite hands rhythmically pawed at muscled pecs and arms. Brunet felt wire frames of his glasses scraping at the skin.  
  
Wade reveled in the feeling, groaning hoarsely, digging his fingers into slim thighs and slightly jerking his pelvis against Peter’s, more on instinct than intent.  
  
“God, I love how you feel in my hands. Especially your ass,” he said, as fingers dug into the soft rear and Peter yelped, “You’re clean today?”  
  
“Huh?” The brunette broke slightly away and looked into grey eyes with confusion.  
  
“Downstairs,” Wade said, lifting two fingers upwards.  
  
“Oh… no?”  
  
“It’s okay,” he smiled, as his palms caressed the slim waist, then wiggled his non-existent eyebrows, “We can make a play out of that if you want.”  
  
Peter felt his breath hiccup, he knew this time would come sooner or later and even though he’d prefer later… well, it was now and he could only hope the big guy wouldn’t be _too_ disappointed. Or that this wouldn’t be a reason for breaking up.  
  
“Actually… I-I think I’d rather… I-um...” He cursed internally at his anxious stutter. Fortunately, Wade remained calm and spoke in a soft voice.  
  
“You don’t want to go there yet? Am I going too fast?”  
  
“No, no! It’s not that, I really want to- it’s just... I mean-”  
  
“You don’t like bottoming?”  
  
Peter’s face scrunched up as he exhaled. “Are you surprised?”  
  
“A little bit, considering you’ve been very eager to grind your buns against my wunder wurst.” Wade didn’t seem angry, just slightly… actually, Peter couldn’t tell, so his panic mode kicked in.  
  
“I-I’m sorry, I’m a tease, I’m so sorry. Are you disappointed? What am I asking, of course, you-” He made a move to peel himself off Wilson’s lap and put some distance, but strong hands pushed his hips down in place.  
  
“Hey hey hey, nothing happened, fruitcake, I’m not disappointed, everything’s fine, calm down.” The brunette took a couple of breaths, then -still with a frown- looked shyly into the scarred face. Wade’s fingers raised and fixed his glasses. “We can talk about this and figure it out, I don’t want to do anything you don’t want, that’s no fun.”  
  
“But I want to! It’s just… my stupid body.” God, that was embarrassing. He could feel his cheeks and upper-chest warm up.  
  
“Say that again, babycakes?” Wade asked after a beat.  
  
“I like the idea of bottoming, but my body doesn’t,” he said in a small voice. Wilson’s eyebrow raised in slight disbelief. “I tried it two times and both were awful.”  
  
“You tried it with yourself or with a boyfriend?”  
  
“With myself...” More than five attempts and zero results. Better not to give details. “Not that good.”  
  
“And with boyfriend?”  
  
“Grindr times two?” he responded, smiling awkwardly.  
  
“Kids these days, for fuck’s sake… Did you use a rubber?” Wade let out a pleased grunt when Peter nodded confidently. “At least that… Listen, baby boy, I still won’t do anything you don’t like and don’t agree to, but there’s a high chance that these fucktards had no idea what they were doing with your pipeline. How was the whole experience with them?”  
  
He shrugged. “One was okay until the actual sex happened and the other was… terrible? Dreadful? Something like that.”  
  
Wade shook his head. “Okay. We can try it out ourselves or we can do anything else. Or we don’t have to do anything at all, I won’t mind. It’s your decision, babe, choose whatever you feel comfortable with and I’ll be happy to provide,” he smiled and started palming sweat-clad thighs.  
  
Peter had a pretty good estimate of how the attempt would go but really didn’t want to disappoint. And maybe Wade was right - maybe those two didn’t know what they were doing and… he also didn’t know what he was doing. With research. And more than five attempts.  
Eh, screw it.  
  
“Okay… I think we can try it.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yeah. Just… need to clean myself,” he felt awkwardness showing on his face and got up from the couch, in the bathroom’s direction. Wade beamed.  
  
“Great! You have an enema pear or a bag?”  
  
He stopped in his tracks, turning back just a little, not to show how red his cheeks are. “Yes, Wade, I have those. Thank you for your concern.”  
  
“Can I help you out with it?”  
  
“No!” Wade threw his head back as the room filled with laughter. “And put on some music or something!”  
  
He’s going to kill him someday. Or die from embarrassment. One of the two.  
  
While Peter was doing his thing in the bathroom, Wade started preparing everything on and around the bed, which included but was not limited to getting out toys and stuffing dirty clothing in the closet. He finished just in time to hear the toilet flushing and see the brunet walking with false confidence into the living room. Beet red beautifully flushing on cheeks and glasses slipping down his nose.  
  
“All set?” Peter could only nod warily. “Alright, turtledove, I have to warn you that this _is_ a drill.” Wade took his hands and started backing up towards the bedroom with a beaming smile. “We’ll be figuring stuff out, so it will be probably highly awkward, mildly sexy and slightly uncomfortable!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what comes next? *wink wink nudge nudge*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally... I'm just sorry
> 
> The tags are updated, see End Notes for a TRIGGER WARNING

 

“The things I do for love...”

  
“Well it’s not your sister you’re going to fuck,” Wade chuckled from the bed.

  
“I was thinking more of a Courage The Cowardly Dog reference, not Game of Thrones but sure.” Peter winked, letting himself be put into Wade’s lap. He already lost his clothes in the bathroom, deciding to just go for it. Wade’s big hands felt warm on his naked thighs.

  
“A very quality reference, sir,” he responded in a fake British accent, “Thou shall be deflowered today, but not by thy brethren.”

  
Peter barked a laugh. “I hope so, ‘brethren’ is plural and I’m not sure if I’m up for a gangbang.” Wade’s eyes darkened, certain images obviously going through his head. “Even though my v-card’s been punched.”

  
Wade let out a grunt, his eyes darting to the side. Scarred fingers traveled up to the waist and started kneading at Peter’s soft skin. He sighed, “Yeah… can we stop talking about some fucktards dicking you down before me?”

  
“As soon as you stop talking about incest, babe.” Peter smiled softly, then narrowed his eyes and hummed, almost purring. “You’re jealous.”

  
“ ‘Course I’m jealous, Petey-pumpkin-pie.” He reached for Peter’s wire-framed glasses and put them safely on the bed stand. Then kissed him, full of fondness, and helped him get out of his tee, leving him just in boxer briefs. He spoke against his lips, “Still sure you wanna do this?”

  
“I’m sure, Wade.”

  
He smiled. “Alright, some rules first. We’re not going to play with safewords and stuff - you tell me _‘no’_ or _‘stop’_ , or anything like that, and I stop, that clear?”

  
“Roger that,” Peter whispered in response.

_  
Yeah right._

  
He’s had that talk before. He feels guilty for comparing Wade to the other guy but at the same time, he can’t stop himself.

  
“Good, you have to remember that. And if anything goes wrong or you tell me to stop at _any_ moment, just know that I’ll never be disappointed, I’ll never be mad. We stop and figure out what’s wrong, try to fix it and then we decide if we continue, okay?”

  
“ _Any moment?_ ” Peter, again, can’t stop himself and let out a huff.

  
“Yeah. Any moment.”

  
“Even if you’ll be close?” His eyebrows furrowed and he avoided Wade’s eyes.

  
“Of course, any moment means any moment,” he said, more and more confused, “What happened?”

  
Peter sighed. “I told you about those two Grindr dates, right?”

  
“Yeah, _only-sex-was-awful_ and _everything-was-awful_.”

  
“The first… you know what?” Peter shakes his head and gives him a beautiful smile. Beautiful, but fake. “Let’s not talk about that, I don’t wanna spoil the mood.”

  
“Peter, what happened?” Wade’s pushing. He knows that, but there’s no way in hell they’ll continue without this explained. Peter exhaled heavily and rolled his eyes.

  
“Everything was fine until the sex happened, like I told you, and when I told him to stop, that I was uncomfortable, et cetera… he didn’t. ‘ _I can’t stop myself, I’m so close, just let me finish_ ’.” He mocked, eyes closed, looking… embarrassed?

  
Wade’s hands caressed his face, massaging his temples until Peter’s expression softened. He really didn’t want to open his eyes, because he knew what he would see. If they weren’t about to share an important moment, he’s sure Wade would try to find this man and beat him to a literal pulp. That’s a best-case scenario.

  
“Any moment. And I’ll stop.” Wilson’s whisper came out hoarse and strained. Peter still did not dare to open his eyes.

  
“Okay.”

  
“Good. I know you just cleaned and we don’t have anything, but still, I want to use a condom. Is that alright?”

  
“Of course it’s alright.” Peter felt his heart melt a little.

  
“~And I don’t know if you’re allergic to latex so I bought anti-allergic ones just in case,” Wade said in a sweet upbeat tone, such a change that it made Peter bark a short laugh.

  
“That’s so sweet,” he cooed, “Even if I’m not allergic.”

  
Wade gave a quick peck to both of his closed eyes and then they shared a sweet lazy kiss, and it became more and more frantic with every passing second. Peter’s skin was cold from the shower, so Wade’s hands rubbed at it, on his back, his arms, and thighs. Wade broke their kiss, leaving Peter out of breath, they both just looked at each other. Peter had a big nose and the bridge was slightly tilted to the left, probably from being broken. He had prominent cheekbones and quite a wide mouth, but slim lips, which Wade loved. And, god, that jawline. He thought of himself as scrawny, but despite being incredibly small, Peter was still quite fit. Maybe not toned, but also not skinny. Wilson adored every bit.

  
“So, how are we doing this?”

  
“Well. Despite what fanfiction writers say, the three-finger-prep is a lie, we don’t really need that.” Peter raised an eyebrow and he kissed him sloppily. “However, considering your experience, I may want to eat you out real good-” A shiver went under pale skin. “-and maybe use a toy to help you chill.”

  
“Alright. I think I like that.”

  
They returned to heated kissing until Wade grabbed him and threw to his side. Peter yelped once, then twice when strong hands flipped him on his belly like he weighed nothing and it went straight to his dick. He grabbed a pillow and burrowed his forehead into it, while his ass was lifted up for the world to see.

  
This position was… embarrassing, to say the least. He felt extremely vulnerable and open, presenting like that. Peter dug his fingers into the pillow and tried to think about anything else than blood heating up his face. Wade’s hands never left his skin, but he was still startled by their movements. They wandered along his thighs, up to the buttcheeks, maybe a bit higher to his back, then low again. His legs shivered when Wade spread him open and he felt the cold air around his rim, which in turn reminded him he was not shaved. At all, not even trimmed, because nothing ever happens in that area for him. And when he was cleaning up earlier, he completely forgot about that issue. If it even was an issue, ha had no idea, but fortunately, Wade spoke before he could start freaking out.

  
“God, you’re so pretty from this angle.”

  
Peter’s cock jumped and he could feel it getting more and more swollen with every second. Well, good thing that matter was resolved.

  
“Fuck, I bet you taste amazing, sweetheart.” Peter let out an annoyed whine and Wade chuckled, low and sexy, before licking a wet strip around his hole, which made him gasp. Wade hummed and changed his voice to sound robotic. “Inconclusive. More tasting required.”

  
If groans could roll their eyes, that would be exactly what Peter sounded like, which made Wilson giggle. He slapped his palm on Peter’s right cheek and started doing his magic. Peter’s surprise at the slap quickly melted away, and his muscles relaxed under Wade’s tongue. He moved his head to the side to breathe easier and with every pant, there was a small sound of pleasure coming out. Wade’s tongue licked around his rim, flattened against it and pressed, his lips sucked on it, and Peter was sure he would lose his mind. Then the tongue started moving in weird patterns, which Peter recognized after a hazy moment as letters.

  
“If you’re doing an alphabet on my asshole, I’m going to strangle you in your sleep,” he said half-heartedly, raising his head from the pillow.

  
“Good, ‘cause that’s not the alphabet I’m spelling out, it’s ‘ _I need a hero_ ’ by Bonnie Tyler,” Wade responded and Peter could hear him grinning.

  
He groaned with resignation, his head falling back down. “The song is actually called ‘ _Holding Out For A Hero_ ’.” Then he quickly tensed, feeling what Wade’s response would be. “Make a Shrek reference and I swear to god, you’ll never get anywhere near my butt ever again.”

  
Wade stayed silent, deciding whether it was worth it, then quietly went back to melting Peter into a puddle. This time he tried to push a bit further, pressing against his hole, two or three times carefully dipping the tip of his tongue inside. Peter was reacting pretty well. After a while, he noticed all Peter’s muscles were completely loose and both of their cocks were fully hard and leaking. Time for phase two.

  
“Alright, pumpkin-muffin, time for your surprise!” Wade straightened up and reached to the bedstand, while Peter let out a long whine, not moving an inch. “Calm down, great come comes to those who wait!”

  
Peter flipped to sit up and smacked his pillow against his head, while Wade laughed, pulling out the toy. It was a small violet egg on a string, attached to the controller. While Peter’s eyes were glued to his surprise, Wade’s eyes were glued to Peter.

  
Maybe it was embarrassment, maybe just a long period of sitting with his head down, but Peter’s cheeks were burning red, his blush came onto his nose, to his mouth and neck. His lips were swollen from biting, and shiny from saliva. He looked absolutely beautiful, and Wade thought to himself how on Earth did he get so lucky.

  
Peter smiled at him and he realized he said that out loud. He dropped the toy on the bedsheets and jumped on his lover, locking their lips together, then licking his way inside. Peter immediately tasted himself on Wade’s mouth and the thought of it shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did. He definitely did not expect thoughts that came right after, and also his body's response to them. He groaned into chapped lips.

  
“Wade, I’m gonna come-”

  
Wade’s hand shot up, his fingers formed a tight circle around the base of Peter’s shaft and held the pressure. His eyes were dark and pupils dilated. There was a flash of mischief on his face, then he chuckled, the sound coming low and deep from his chest, almost like a purr.

  
“Lemme guess, you just got a taste of your ass on that kiss, and you started thinking about it. Maybe how dirty and filthy it made you feel, and maybe how it turned you on, and that fact made you feel even more dirty.” Peter glared, gritting his teeth. Wade noticed and narrowed his eyes. “And maybe you just needed that one filthy thought to cream yourself, just one, so you thought what it’ll be like to suck my dick after I’m done fucking you-”

  
“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” he panted, and wow, that monologue was a lot, they had to talk about it. Later.

  
“I certainly kiss you with that mouth. Are Bioshock references acceptable?” Wade asked, after pulling off and reaching for the lube. Peter nodded. “Would you kindly return to your fours so I can get back to playing with your ass?”

  
Peter did exactly that, without a word.

  
“Works like a charm,” Wade whispered. He coated his fingers with lube and, after rubbing them to heat up, delicately massaged it into the whole area around Peter’s hole. He saw his rim and back muscles tensing up.

  
“Shhh… It’s okay, honeybun, I won’t put anything inside you yet.” Peter was amazed by how quickly Wade can switch form what was basically a porn-talk to a sweet and caring tone. He exhaled but haven’t relaxed. “For now it’ll be just like earlier, nothing more.”

  
He spread some more lubricant on the egg and gently pressed it against the entrance, not pushing, just letting him feel it, then started circling the smooth plastic around the delicate skin.

  
“See? It’s nothing bad,” Wade cooed, “Let’s turn it on.”

  
The egg started vibrating when pressed into that sweet spot behind his balls, and his gasp quickly turned into a long moan, as pleasure swam up to his brain. Wade maintained the pressure and started moving the toy around, but avoided the entrance.

  
“That’s it, baby, how are we feeling?” he asked and heard only a whimper in response, “I’m gonna assume it meant everything’s good. Now, I’m gonna move it closer, so get ready.”

  
He squirted a lot of lube and formed a thick layer on and around Peter’s hole, then turned the vibrations from medium to high, and pressed the egg to his rim.

  
“Oh my god!” Peter cried, “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck-”

  
Wade didn’t stop or move the toy, just kept the light pressure, and started peppering kisses on every part of skin he could reach, while Peter mewled, hips twitching, and his hands grabbed the sheets so hard they almost ripped. He started involuntarily rocking, just a little bit, just an inch back and forth, and that was all Wade needed.

  
“Didn’t think you’d be that eager,” Wade smiled, “I’m gonna start pressing it in.”

  
He got no reaction, apart from Peter spreading his legs further apart and curving his spine in a way his butt stuck out more prominently, so he figured he was good to go. The egg went inside smoothly, almost without any resistance, while Peter’s wails grew louder and Wade’s hand moved to grab his calf.

  
“Like a knife into soft butter,” he whispered and if Peter hasn’t reacted to that in any way, he must’ve been _really_ enjoying himself.

  
And he really was. He adjusted his legs and the movement caused the toy to go deeper until he tightened around it and yelled. Peter started shuddering and every one of his short breaths ended with a small moan. Wade’s palm moved along his leg, in a way that was supposed to be grounding but came out more caressing, since he himself ended up mesmerized by the view before him. Judging by Peter’s reaction, the egg must have stopped at his prostate and was now stimulating it without breaks. He grabbed the toy's string, making sure the egg stays in place and switched the vibrations to very high.

  
They’re going to get a neighbor's complain about the sound that Peter just made and Wade did not care one bit, because the brunet folded his pillow into a bundle and started grinding his hips against nothing, his leaking cock jumping, wanting some kind of friction. Looked more like fucking, than being fucked. Wade groaned and he could feel arousal pool deep in his belly. He leaned to better see the long line of thick precum going from Peter’s dick to the sheets and wished he was on the other side- laying on the bed with slim legs around his head and a cock stuffed down his throat. Wished Peter would fuck his mouth like that without caring if he can breathe. Wade gripped himself through the material and felt small jolts dance low on his spine.

  
“Oh, baby, you look so pretty like that. So fucking desperate that you’re fucking the air.”

  
Peter’s balls grew tighter and his hips moved more erratically.

  
“Fuck, I’m-”

  
Wade didn’t let him finish, immediately letting himself go, and squeezed the base of his dick, while turning vibrations to the minimum. Peter could feel the orgasmic mist going away for the second time, he growled with anger and banged his fist against the mattress.

  
“Yeah, I know it’s-”

  
“Oh, shut up and just fuck me already, Wilson.”

  
Wade tried his best not to start laughing. He was edging Peter and it wasn’t planned, but he also didn’t plan his boyfriend to react so well he’d be ready to come twice. And while some people’s reaction to not coming was crying and begging, apparently Peter’s reaction was being incredibly pissed and wasn’t that the cutest sight.

  
He carefully pulled the egg out and turned it off. Peter’s knees gave up and he slumped into the bed, while Wade put the toy away and started caressing his back.

  
“You’re probably uncomfortable from staying like that, bad for joints,” he said in a mellow voice, “Why don’t you lay on your back now, sweetie, hm?”

  
He helped Peter turn and set comfortably, putting one big pillow under his head and upper back, and a smaller one under his pelvis.

  
“Hey, you alright?” Wade asked, “You look exhausted, we don’t have to do this right now, we can wait.” He run his fingers through dark hair, and Peter smiled, after blinking lazily, then craning his neck to place a soft, closed-mouthed kiss on Wade’s lips.

  
“I’m okay, lover. I want to do this.”

  
They shared another chaste kiss, then Wade swiftly got out of his underwear, put on a condom he prepared and coated his dick generously with lube. He smeared the rest around Peter’s entrance, assessing if it’s gonna be enough.

  
“Okay, we’re good to go.” He smiled sweetly and leaned to peck his partner’s forehead. “Remember - breathe, try to relax as much as you can and it should be easier if you try to push me out. And Peter-” He looked him deep in the eyes. “You say one word, and I will stop, no questions asked. Understood?”

  
Peter nodded, feeling earlier excitement hitting back, before Wade started teasing his entrance and then gently pushing in, trying to be as slow and careful as possible. And then it happened again.

  
It felt like a bucket of cold water going down his head, shoulders, and back. His mind was instantly cleared of any haze and arousal disappeared from his belly. He closed his eyes and bit his lips, trying to get through the discomfort. He felt too much at once. Without the horny fog in his head, everything felt wrong and almost overstimulated.

  
“Breathe, sweetie.”

  
_Oh, Wade._

  
Peter tried his best to even his breath but didn’t dare to open his eyes. He can do it. It’s not that bad. It could be worse, he went through worse, so he can bear with it until Wade finishes. _Then_ he can tell him.

  
It didn’t hurt, wasn’t even stinging much. His muscles were relaxed from earlier, and Peter took Wade’s advice to carefully try to push him out. Again, it didn’t hurt. It was just the most uncomfortable thing he felt since the last time. Wade was talking to him, but he couldn’t focus and when it was - _finally_ \- fully inside of him, he breathed a sigh of relief.

  
“-ter, look at me.”

  
He opened his eyes reluctantly and felt something hot run out of the outer corners of his eyes, into his hair and then the pillow. His body was sweaty and it felt cold. Scarred fingers stroked his cheek, cupped his face, and Peter wanted to kiss them, to lean into their touch, but somehow couldn't move his head. The thudding inside was unbearable, he was sure he went half-deaf because of it.

  
“Do you want me to stop?”

  
_Say ‘yes’._

  
“No, c'mere,” he said hoarsely and pulled Wade into a quick kiss.

  
Peter threw an arm around broad shoulders and buried his face into his neck, making sure Wade won’t see him. He could feel big hands lifting his hips and Wade’s cock rocking in and out of him without much resistance. He grunted and thanked god Wade thought it was from pleasure. Then he felt chapped lips roaming around his neck, kissing and sucking marks on the skin, and it felt good in comparison - _everything felt better_ \- so he tried focusing on that.

  
It worked at first and time flew by but the feeling of Wade inside of him was getting more and more prominent, and that meant awful. Peter wasn’t sobbing, but he could feel the stream of tears going out of his eyes. He tilted his head so they could run without touching Wade. He could sense Wilson being slightly out of it- high on horny hormones. Alliteration. Wade liked tongue twisters and things like that, he should tell that one to him later. After he finishes.

  
_Please, just finish already._

  
His breath quickened and he pulled himself closer, making sure his groin wasn’t touching Wade’s stomach since he was sure his dick was flaccid already. He vaguely noted Wade’s moans and sweet words, but couldn't focus on them.

  
_‘Say one word, and I will stop.’_

  
Peter's breath shuddered and he involuntarily tightened around Wade, making him curse and change the angle, clearly trying to hit Peter’s prostate. He did, and it punched the air out of Peter's lungs, while an electric shock went up his spine. But it wasn't good, it didn’t feel good, it felt irritant and galling.

  
_Please, stop._

  
_Tell him to stop._

  
_Say ‘stop’._

  
He sobbed. By accident, he didn’t mean that and instantly cringed. Wade’s moves halted and he stayed still for a few seconds. It gave him a moment to listen intently to Peter’s breathing pattern and Peter knew it was the end. Wade moved up to look at his face, then his eyes shot down to Peter’s visible lack of arousal. He drew himself away like something burned him, and Peter hissed quietly when _it_ was pulled out of him.

  
Wade was on the other side of the bed, looking shell shocked. On one hand, Peter was glad the whole thing ended, on the other, he felt shame swallowing his every cell. He pulled his legs to himself and moved slightly to his side, staring into the bedsheets. He heard Wade curse, then get off the bed. Heard stretching rubber and steps. Then he felt the mattress behind him bend.

  
“Can I touch you?”

  
Wade's voice was so soft it made Peter want to bawl. He nodded. A big hand pulled at his arm, so he’d lay on his back, then it moved to wipe the remaining tears and stroke his head, with fingers running deep through hair, just like he liked.

  
“Can I kiss you?”

  
He nodded again and craned his head to meet Wade’s lips. Then Wade drew back, gently put his arms under Peter’s body and lifted him, before pulling the sheets away and getting them both tucked. Peter made himself comfortable on Wade, encircling his muscled thigh between his legs and laying his head on a scarred pec, near sternum. Without thinking, Wade’s hand embraced him, held his waist and his fingernails lightly scratched his side.

  
“Are you mad at me?” Peter asked meekly.

  
“No, Peter.”

  
“Are you disappointed?” That's worse.

  
“A little bit,” Wade responded, then fell silent for a moment, “I’m more sad. You didn’t think I would stop?”

  
He sounded like a kicked puppy and Peter knew he was the one who kicked that puppy.

  
“No! No, Wade, it’s not that, I just- I don’t know. I wanted to stop, but the word wouldn’t come out, so I just went with it and hoped you’d finish quickly.”

  
“I’m kinda offended you’d think I’d finish quickly,” Wade laughed, trying to break the tension.

  
Peter felt the weight slip off his chest and tried to smile coyly, “Well, maybe you can show me next ti-”

  
“There won’t be a next time.” Peter’s eyes grew bigger and he wanted to pull away, but Wade quickly continued, “We’re still _together_ , don't worry, I meant ‘my peepee in your poopoo next time’, that’s not happening, I'm not risking you going through that again, and I'm sorry I pushed you into it.”

  
“But maybe-”

  
“No buts here, lemon cake, we’re not doing that again.”

  
“Okay,” he said, after seeing how serious Wade was.

  
“Better tell me how _you_ are feeling.”

  
“I'm fine, Wade.” Wade didn't seem convinced. “I really am! I know you'd never hurt me and I'm sorry I haven't said anything.” After he said it, Wade leaned and planted a firm kiss on his head.

  
“There are different things we can do, that don’t include putting my boy chicken into your love tunnel.”

  
“Eww,” Peter cringed and slapped him across the chest, while Wade chuckled. “Were you serious with that?”

  
“With what?”

  
“The whole... ass-to-mouth thing,” Peter said, feeling his cheeks getting warm, especially when he saw how big Wilson's eyes got.

  
“Oh my god, I finally have proof you're watching porn!” Wade giggled so hard his whole body shook.

  
“Okay, that's not true-”

  
“Where else would you learn this phrase?”

  
“On the internet!” Peter yelled.

  
“Yeah, more specifically - on Pornhub! What other kinky shit do you have in your bookmarks? You mentioned gangbangs earlier, bet you like those, huh, you little slut?” They looked at each other for a heartbeat- Wade seeming maniacal and Peter in shock, his jaw dropped. Then one of them snorted and both burst into laughter, before kissing sweetly. “Answering your question, I’m a pervert. I can get turned on by almost everything.”

  
Peter hummed thoughtfully, “I don't know if it'd be up for this. I think it's hot only in my head. Or not. But I don't know if I want to try. I mean in theory, since like you said- no ramming into the mattress.”

  
“Well, if we’re insisting on ramming _someone_ into mattresses, you can fuck me if you want to, I love being rammed into things.” Wade wasn’t looking at Peter, instead, his eyes were on the ceiling. And that was a shame because he couldn’t see how Peter’s pupils dilated.

  
“Especially since I saw how you looked when that vibrator was working you up, you looked like you were fucking someone and I gotta say… that was hot.” He swallowed audibly, while Wade continued, “Could be fun, considering you’re smaller and I’m bigger,” Wade made a thoughtful face and haven’t noticed how Peter's breath shuddered. “And I don’t know if you noticed, but our chickens look differently on us. I mean- I think they’re the same size, but on you, it looks like you have a big dick and on me… well, the opposite.”

  
Peter noticed. And thought about that last part since they met for the first time. A lot.

  
“You’re into that?” He asked carefully. “The… chicken size thing.”

  
Jesus _fucking_ Christ, how this kind of ridiculous language became normal between them- that was beyond Peter.

  
Wade sighed. “Like I told you, I’m a pervert, sugar. We can play with that if you want.” Peter’s cock jumped against his thigh. “Oh, _someone_ likes that idea.”

  
Peter really liked that idea. And actually had it bookmarked.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: 1) a character doesn't enjoy sexual activity and doesn't say anything to their partner; everything is consensual, there's just a major lack of communication 2) mentions of rape, no graphic descriptions
> 
> You can leave out 1) by stopping at "And then it happened again." and going to "He sobbed."


End file.
